During construction such as in building and/or engineering works, a builder directly measures a site by analyzing scaled drawings and then the construction proceeds accordingly.
Such a construction scheme requires the builder to correctly analyze drawings. However, in an actual construction site, unprofessional workers may manually measure and set a construction position such that a constructional error may occur.
Limits and/or problems between drawings and actual analysis occur not only in building and/or engineering works but also occur in a general case of marking particular content on a working surface. That is, in order to mark the particular content such as an advertisement on the working surface, a worker has to see a drawing of an original plan and manually mark it on the working surface, meaning that all works depend on the proficiency of the worker. In this case, accuracy deteriorates and if the same content is repeatedly marked, a problem gets worse. Such a problem may occur not only in the construction field but also in other fields such as heavy industry, city planning, and the like which require marking according to position measurement.